In the Bleak Midwinter
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: Elsie receives bad news, but maybe it is a blessing in disguise?


_SOOO this was born with my angst and it is dumb and ugh! I don't even know  
Thanks to HogwartsDuo for being awesome_

* * *

Elsie reread the letter with tears streaming down her face. It had to happen during the holidays. A sob escaped her throat as she put her face into her hands.

Her tears smeared her brother in law's handwriting. Her sister, her dear lovely Lorna, had gone up to fly with the angels. And she received the news this morning, Christmas Eve.

Lorna had had the life that Elsie herself envied a bit. Not that she didn't love her life, but Lorna, she had a family. Had the three girls, the oldest, Maisie, was married, the middle child had joined the convent at 16, the youngest(who had been a surprise) was four. Elsie had gone up for little Isla Blair's birth. She was close to the wee lass, and always went up for a week during the season to see everyone, but especially the little curly haired lass.

Her brother in law, John, was clearly upset and she worried for them all. He wrote about Maisie being on the continent, and of course Nora was in her convent in Ireland. (Everyone had been surprised and Elsie had been called to talk to the young girl, not that it had done any good. The girl was determined and Elsie wouldn't talk her out of it.)

She had missed the funeral obviously the postal system was terrible this time of year. And there had been a postscript, that John understood if she couldn't make it. That the post may have been delayed. He was a good man, whose words had been filled with despair.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Mrs. -"

"AUNTIE ELSIE!" Was heard and suddenly her arms were full of four year old Isla.

"What in earth are you doing here?" She said as she looked up to see John with his cap in his hands. "John?"

"I can't do it. I've tried and failed. I just can't..." He whispered brokenly.

She looked up sharply and stood with Isla in her arms. She walked to the door where Charles was standing. "Isla, will you go with Mr. Carson here? He will get you some warm milk and maybe a biscuit or two?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded slightly as the girl leaned over into his waiting arms.

She went back into her sitting room and closed the door. "What do you mean you can't do it John?" She asked her voice edged with steel, having a notion of what he was implying.

"Elsie, I can't take care of the shop. I'm rubbish at numbers anyway, and I can't raise Isla by myself. I've taken a job on the coast on a fishing boat. You have to take her. Lorna would have wanted it."

Elsie stared hard at him. "You can't work anything else out, you're just going to give up?"

"Elsie, I'm not equipped to handle raising a girl-" he started.

"I work full time! What am I suppose to do? What about Maisie?" Elsie tried grasping for straws.

"She can't, they keep moving around. She and Donald are never in the same place for more than a year." John replied. "You are the only one, Elsie."

"I have to speak with Lord and Lady Grantham. You stay here."

-/-/-/-

"Miss Baxter, has her Ladyship went up yet?" Elsie asked in a rush.

"I was just on my way up, Mrs. Hughes." Baxter replied

"I'll handle her Ladyship tonight. I need to discuss something with her," she said before taking the night gown and heading up the stairs.

She knocked and was bade to enter. She went in and Lady Grantham was shocked to find the housekeeper in her room.

"Milady, I will be taking care of you tonight. I...I need to ask you something," Elsie said quietly.

"Is something the matter, Mrs. Hughes?" Cora asked with worry etched on her face.

Elsie explained the situation to her ladyship, including that Isla was about to be orphaned and that she had to do right by her sister.

"Mrs. Hughes, of course we will figure something out. Isla will stay with you in your room for the time being and after the holidays we will figure out something more permanent."

Elsie nodded as she finished the countess. She swallowed thickly and quietly thanked the countess before going back downstairs.

"It's all settled then?" John asked as he put on his coat and hat.

"Yes, I suppose so." Elsie asked distractedly.

"Her cases are in your sitting room. I've gotten myself a room at the pub, and I take the first train tomorrow..."

"What about Christmas?" Elsie asked incredulously.

"She's used to getting slim to none, Elsie. And orange in her stocking will do." He said as he opened the door.

"Goodbye John Marr. And don't think of coming back here. You won't be welcome." Elsie snarled as she locked the door behind him.

She went in to find her little lass fast asleep on Charles's chest. The tears fell steadily and she fought to keep her sobs quiet. He gently and quickly nestled the girl into the large chair, ushered her out into the hall and over into her sitting room.

She clutched at his shirt and he held her tightly. Charles stroked her back, comfortable with the not so new intimacy they had been sharing lately and this was just another part.

"Elsie, it will be okay. I know it looks bleak right now, but...but," he stopped. This isn't how he wanted this to go, but sometimes things just worked out that way.

"I just don't know how to do this. Especially on my own." She said quietly.

"You don't have to do it on your own Elsie...it isn't the most opportune time, but here goes," he sank down to one knee, "Elspeth Anne Hughes, will you do my the great honor of becoming my wife? You don't have to do anything alone ever again. We can raise Isla together."

Her breath caught in her chest. "Oh Charles, yes, yes I'll marry you."

He stood and went over to his desk and pulled out a small box. He took the ring, a small sapphire flanked by two small diamonds. "This was my mother's. She gave it to me when she died, told me to give it to someone who hung the stars in my sky. That's you Elsie. I want to be a family for you and Isla. We need to be a family."

She smiled before she started to sob again. Once all her tears had been cried out, they went and collected Isla. Charles carried her up to Elsie's room and helped Elsie change the wee one into her nightgown. They stood together, Charles with his arms wrapped around Elsie, watching their new life cling to her teddy bear.

They looked at each other and she walked him to the door where they shared a kiss and both slept with visions of Christmases to come with their new little family.

* * *

_let me know what you all think!  
_  
_much love-_  
_Samantha_


End file.
